


Demons are a Girl's Best Friend

by Batfink



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Best Friends, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Gen, Getting Dressed, Short, Short One Shot, Temptation, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: In which Crowley helps Aziraphale get dressed to go carry out a temptation for him.  After all, what are friends for, if not to help you wrangle your way into a bra and skinny trousers.





	Demons are a Girl's Best Friend

“Crowley.” Aziraphale's plaintive voice called from the bedroom.

“Yes, Angel?” Crowley called back from the other room.

“Come and help me with this infernal device.” Aziraphale sounded annoyed so Crowley rose from the sofa and went to help.

“Which infernal device?” He asked pushing open the bedroom door.

“This one.” Aziraphale thrust out a tangled bra in his direction.

“Ah yes.” Crowley nodded taking the bra from his Angel's hand. “These are tricky little buggers right enough.” He untangled the bra and went to stand behind Aziraphale. “Hands up.”

Aziraphale's hands raised and Crowley slipped the straps over them and up both arms before quickly hooking the bra closed. He then reached around and slipped a hand inside the cup adjusting Aziraphale's breast within the blue lace cup. Once he had the other one adjusted also, he turned his Angel to face him. He eyed Aziraphale's breasts speculatively then smiled. “Perfect.”

“A damn sight more comfortable than the old bodices that's for sure.” Aziraphale smiled running a painted blue fingernail across the soft lace.

“Yeah, vast improvement on the old whalebone.” Crowley agreed reaching out to pluck Aziraphale's blouse from the bed and hold it up for his Angel to slip on. It was white with pale blue pinstripes. Aziraphale buttoned it up as Crowley reached for the cornflower blue skinny brushed cotton trousers. They felt fluffy under his fingertips.

Aziraphale took them from his hand and sat on the bed to pull them on, standing at the last to fasten them... or not. “Oh bother.” Aziraphale huffed as the button didn't quite reach the buttonhole.

“It's okay.” Crowley smiled reaching out and grabbing the two sides. “Breathe in.” Aziraphale did so and Crowley pulled until he got the button fastened. “There we go.” He smiled up at his Angel, grabbing the hem of the shirt and pulling it down into place, smoothing down the material before turning and picking up Aziraphale's waistcoat. It was a pale blue also. Crowley helped slip it on and as Aziraphale buttoned it up, Crowley reached up and unbuttoned three of the shirt's buttons. Since Aziraphale had buttoned it all the way to the top, it was hardly scandalous, barely showing any cleavage at all. Aziraphale gave him an exasperated look, but didn't touch the buttons. Instead sitting back on the bed and slipping on blue patent low heeled shoes. Crowley knelt down and buckled the straps.

Crossing to the mirror on the other side of the room Aziraphale began applying a pale pink lip gloss while Crowley brushed out the now long, blonde curls, fluffing them expertly into place.

Aziraphale put down the lip gloss and turned to face Crowley. “How do I look?”

Crowley smiled. “Honestly, Angel. I don't know how you do it. How do you manage to look so damned tempting, when you're so covered up?”

Aziraphale blushed and fluttered long eyelashes, smiling coyly.

“Fuck.” Crowley groaned. “That should be illegal.”

Aziraphale stepped past him and out of the bedroom. A quick glance at the clock on the wall before scooping up a blue handbag that matched the shoes. “I don't know how I let you talk me into this.” Aziraphale huffed heading for the door. “This is not what the Agreement was for.”

“Look, I told you. You're better suited to this temptation that I am.” Crowley grabbed the Bentley's keys and followed his Angel out the door. “I'm not the guys type.”

Aziraphale scowled at him. “What makes you so sure I am?”

Crowley smiled. “You're every bodies type, Angel. Anyway, cheer up. It'll be really easy and the food will be good.”

“Don't talk to me about food.” Aziraphale snipped crossing the bookshop. “These trousers wouldn't fasten as it is.”

“Angel.” Crowley chuckled. “Skinny trousers don't fit anyone. They're designed that way. The only reason I can get these fastened is because I'm not making an effort. The women's ones are worse. Have you never wondered why fashionable people are so bad tempered or depressed all the time?”

Aziraphale paused, hand on the shop door handle, eyes narrowed. “Crowley, did you invent skinny jeans?”

The demon looked sheepish. “What? They look good.”

“On you maybe.” Aziraphale huffed and swung the handbag lightly to bump Crowley's arm. “You're incorrigible.”

Crowley laughed as they left the shop and got into the Bentley.

\--- 

A few hours later, Crowley was standing arms folded leaning back against the Bentley when he sensed a ruckus inside. It didn't take long before a young woman came storming out shortly followed by a young man who was pleading forgiveness. Crowley smiled when the woman told the man to go to hell and jumped into a waiting Uber.

A flash of blue caught Crowley's eye and he looked back to see his Angel approaching. He pushed off the car and headed for the driver's side. “No problems?” He asked once Aziraphale was seated beside him and the Bentley was nosing confidently into traffic.

“She tried to throw a perfectly good bowl of soup over me.” Aziraphale huffed. “It landed on the woman that was to be her mother in law instead.”

“Angel!” Crowley pretended to be scandalised.

“Well, I wasn't going to let her ruin this lovely outfit you picked out for me was I?” Aziraphale smiled smoothing out the waistcoat.

Crowley smiled. “I knew it would look good on you.”

“Oh hush.” Aziraphale blushed.

“Hey.” Crowley reached out and grabbed the hand Aziraphale was waving dismissively at him. “If your best friend can't compliment you. Who in the heavens can?”

**Author's Note:**

> There so much female Crowley out there, I just wanted to add a little Aziraphale with boobs to the mix.


End file.
